1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a holster, and more particularly to a taser holster which comprises a shielding flap not only adapted to cover up the taser holder for protecting the taser therein from public sight, damaging abrasions, and close quarters grappling, but also can be held over the taser holder such that the user is able to withdraw the taser from the taser holder in a quick and hassle-free manner.
2. Description of Related Arts
The duty of a police officer is to keep the public order. During the protest movement, such as protest march and demonstration, the police officers must be on alert and usually be armed to prevent an unexpected incident since any one of the demonstrators can be a potential offender. In order to minimize an unwanted injury, the police officer may carry other kinds of weapons such as taser or stagger gun instead of a pistol.
The taser is normally held in a holster which is stored in the squad car such that the police officer can quickly load the taser within seconds during such urgent situation. Another essential purpose of the holster is that the holster needs to offer security and conceal the taser from agitated individuals while providing a quick withdraw manner of the taser from the holster for use.
A conventional holster comprises a pocket for receiving the taser therein and a holder belt for tightening the taser in the pocket. As the patrolman""s belt is already cluttered, the holster needs to be versatile in its mounting systems and comfortable. Moreover, the gripping portion of the taser is exposed out of the pocket, which is obvious and easy to be damaged from abrasions. Thus, the holster also requires a more tactical draw.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a taser holster which comprises a shielding flap to protect the taser therein from public sight, damaging abrasions, and close quarters grappling.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taser holster which provides full flapped protection and retention for law enforcement use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taser holster wherein the shielding flap is arranged to be held in an opened position such that the shielding flap will not be interfered with the taser withdrawing action.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taser holster which enables a quick attachment on the user""s body and is easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taser holster which is compact and convenience to carry by detachably fastening on the user""s body such as thigh or chest.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a taser holster, which comprises:
a carrier for detachably fastening on a user""s body;
a pouch panel which is overlappedly provided on the carrier and defines a storage compartment, having a top opening, between the carrier and the pouch panel for receiving a taser, wherein the storage compartment has a cross section area gradually reducing from a top portion to a bottom portion thereof; and
a shielding flap, having a predetermined size and shape, overlappedly extended from the carrier for selectively folding from a closed position to an opened position, wherein in the closed position, the shielding flap is folded to enclose the top opening of the storage compartment so as to cover a butt of the taser, and in the opened position, the shielding flap is held by the carrier, which allows the taser withdrawing from the storage compartment.